(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device with improved visibility and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCD) and organic light emitting diode displays generally include a display panel having a plurality of pixels, switching elements and signal lines, a gray voltage generator generating a gray reference voltage, and a data driver. The data driver generates a plurality of gray voltages by using the gray reference voltage, and then applies a gray voltage corresponding to an input image signal to a data line as a data signal.
Liquid crystal displays include two display panels, one with pixel electrodes and on with an opposed electrode, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy interposed between the display panels. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix form and are connected to switching elements such as thin film transistors (TFT) so that they receive data voltages for each row in sequence. The opposed electrode is formed throughout the entire surface of the display panel and receives a common voltage Vcom. An electric field is generated across the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the pixel electrode and the opposed electrode. The transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled by controlling the intensity of the electric field, thereby acquiring a desired image.
In the liquid crystal display, the visibility of an image viewed from a side of the display is deteriorated as compared with visibility of the image when viewed directly in front of the display. To improve side visibility, a method of dividing one pixel into two subpixels and varying voltages of the two subpixels is used.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.